dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 21 (Zekons)
Android 21 (人造人間21号 Jinzōningen Nijūichi-Gō) is an Bio-Android who appears as the initial antagonist of Power Rangers Frontier: Blazing Storm, but only revealing is evil half. Her intelligence rivals that of Dr. Gero, though she may be even smarter than he was. Appearance Android 21 is described as a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to that of Dr. Gero's Androids, such as Android 18. In her Majin form, Android 21's skin turns pink, her ears pointed, her eyes red with black sclera and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she resembles a Majin in this form. Personality Android 21 has a split personality, and the longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a kind and motherly woman who was concerned about Android 18 and agreed to help her. When her evil persona is in control However, she can become but a sadistic and power-hungry sociopath, wanting to "devour" all the powerful fighters. Her gluttonous lust for "devouring" powerful fighters is similar to the traits of the Majins. She is friendly towards the good Majin Buu. When split into good and evil halves, her good half seems to be incredibly apologetic, even apologizing as she attacks mid-fight, and chooses to work with the heroes to fix her wrongdoings. Meanwhile her evil half is a sociopath who only seeks to eat and become stronger. History Power Rangers Frontier: Blazing Storm ARC-V Warriors Arc Villain Warriors Arc Android 21 Arc Last Arc Android 21's Death (Default Ending) Samuel Nakaoka save Android 21 (True Ending I, which allows to battle Android 21 God as true final boss) If Android 21's Support Conversation is goes up to A with Samuel Nakaoka the Second and/or Avatar (Male Avatar's Support rose up to S), Samuel Nakaoka used the Super Rasengan Bomb on Android 21's evil persona. The evil half of Android 21 pushes the Rasengan Bomb back from his attack, but the good Android 21 forced to sacrifice herself to apparently destroys her evil self just like the Default Ending. Unfortunately, much to Samuel Nakaoka and Beerus' shocks, the evil self was still alive and reveals to the others that she absorbs her good self and thanks to Samuel Nakaoka's Evolution God powers, the evil half is 99% chance of survive. The evil Android 21 manage to absorb Samuel Nakaoka and Avatar and traps inside of her where he met the good Android 21 as she enters her sleep state, unknowingly absorbing Miku Kohinata much to Beerus' shocks. Last Hope (True Ending II) When the evil Android 21 was beaten, however, the evil half laugh at the three heroes as she reveals her true form. Beerus became greatly shocked that Android 21 is part Evolution God. Samuel Nakaoka and Miku unable to beat the evil Evolution God, but Beerus has a last resort which he has Earth Potara that he and Miku beats Jiren. With the help of Android 21, Samuel Nakaoka and Miku Potara Fuse into Mikuel once again in order to strike down the evil Android 21 in her Evolution God form. As the miraculous fight against Evolution God Android 21, Beerus used his evil sealing technique to seal the evil Android 21 onto the good Android 21 which she become complete Android 21. Secret Ending (True Ending III) If Male Avatar and Android 21's Support is goes up to S, the Male Avatar and 21 will get married. Transformations Majin Form True Form Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Bio-Androids